Nico's Love story
by Fantasygirl12
Summary: Nico sees that a new half blood Joined and he is madly in love with her but he founds out that she doesn't love him back. Will he win Taylor's heart? Will Percy and Annabeth and other campers help him ? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Nico's Love story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the percy jackson and the Olympians books and characters.

Taylor

Today I found out that i was a half blood and you ask how I found out well it all started when it was my 13 birthday. My mother, Elisabeth, told me to pack some things like clothes, cash, shoes, and my personal things. She didn't tell me where exactly where I was going but she just said that she won't be going and that I might not see her for a while but I'm used to it she usually drops me off at my grandmother or aunts because she says that she has businesses meetings or she has to travel somewhere for some reason so I didn't really care. When I finished packing I told my mom and we went to the garage and put my things in the back of the black new BMW. As you can see I'm rich well not rich rich but rich like I have money and I can travel anytime and anywhere I want, I have a very big house, I have a nice cars and so on. So as I was saying, me and my mom where on the road we weren't in any rush but my mom looked sad so I started to talk to her:

** (Me) mom are u Okay**

** (Mom) yeah I'm just thinking**

** (Me) what are you thinking about?**

** (Mom) ummm... Nothing sweet heart**

** (Me) mom can I ask u a question?**

** (Mom) yeah anything**

I don't really talk to my mom about my dad because every time I ask her she brings up another topic witch is a sign that I she didn't like talking about that topic.

** (Me) mom what happened to my dad? Why did he leave us? Is it because I was born?**

** (Mom) No sweet heart, the reason that he left was because he thought that you were better off without him and he loved you so much that it hurt him so much to leave you.**

After that we stayed in silence for the rest of the car ride. I asked her where we were going and she told me that we are going to Long Island. I thought why are we going there? And it is a very long drive since we live in Florida. My mom didn't stop driving unless we need to put gas in the car. I saw the sun rise since we woke up like 5:00 AM and I felt so tired and weak so I fell asleep in the car.

A few hours later my mom woke me up and told me that we were here when I looked up I saw a forest and a really big tree that had something shining on the side of it.

** (Me) mom why the hell are we here there is just a forest**

** (Mom) sweetie I love you so much I am only doing what I think is best for you I will help you bring your things up the hill.**

** Once we got there, there has bee torches and a sign that says WELCOME HALF BLOOD I walk through but my mom couldn't pass for some reason.**

** (Mom) I can't get through you belong here Taylor your different and special like everyone in this camp okay and when you see the big house tell Chiron that i sent you here and that we didn't have any trouble getting here okay. I LOVE YOU.**

I could see tears in her eyes I never saw her cry before so this must have been very important before I left I gave my mom a hug. I was wondering why she said "Taylor your different and special ..." And why she couldn't get through. Then I got my bags and went to look for the big house while I was looking for it I saw kids like my age or maybe younger with swords and they were fighting each other and somewhere on a rock climbing wall, I was so amazed. Then out of know where two twins walk up to me and they introduced themselves, they said that they are the Stoll brothers one was named Connor and the other one was named Travis. They expanded everything and they told me that I was a half blood. Half-blood and half god like them and the people around us. They leaded me to the big house and told me that Chiron was half horse and half human and told me that I might get claimed by my father and that the Stolls would give me a tour. They showed me the cabins and they said I should leave my things in there cabin witch is the Hermes cabin and told me story's how there Half-brother was trying to bring the titan back alive and things like that.

** (Connor) well this is ZUES cabin and his kids are Thalia and Jason but Thalia is in the Artimis group and Jason is in the roman camp.**

** (Travis) there is the Posiden's cabin and Percy is the only one that lives there unless Tyson is here at camp. Why don't we knock to see if he is there? Also ALWAYS knock before you enter in any cabin one time I forgot to knock on Percy's Door and saw him "doing it" with Annabeth, not a pretty sight.**

** Travis knocked the door to see if he was there and he was with Annabeth and told the Stoll's that they were reading.**

** (Connor) right you were "reading" as you say. You two where probably having a make out session.**

** (Percy) shut up Connor**

** Then Travis was laughing but then he told Percy and Annabeth that I was a new half-blood and we both shook hands.**

** (Connor) well as we are moving along over there is the hades cabin where Nico is at taking a nap.**

Travis knocked and I saw this pale boy like the age 14 and he had black skinny jeans and a skull shirt and black convers. He looked like he just woke up from a long nap. He was cute and you can tell he worked out. Also I love his hair it was all black like mine but his hair was not curly.

Nico

I saw Travis,Connor,Percy, Annabeth and a girl that looked Latino and had curly long wonderful hair and was wearing a tank top that had a music note and was black and black shorts. she had a body and she had big pretty brown eyes, don't get me wrong she was hot. After like a minute I stared at her, and saw Connor waving his hand in front of my face and kept saying Nico are still here. I smiled and said hi to everyone and Travis explained that Taylor was a new half-blood and that she was staying in the Hermes cabin until she was claimed. And then I went with them to show her the cabins and Percy stated to whisper to me.

**(Percy) Nico I saw you. You were about to drool over her.**

** (me) No I wasn't I was just thinking of what god would be her father.**

** (Percy) I bet that she is a Hephestues kid.**

** (me) I bet 2 drachmas that she is a Hermes kid.**

** (Percy) game on.**

We both shook hands and then she met Clarissies,Grover,Jupiter,Katie witch Travis actually drooled over her, Leo, and other campers.

When we were at the camp fire Taylor sat next to me I started to blush a little but luckily she didn't caught that. Then out of know where a Hephestues symbol showed on top of her gorges head. Then Chiron told Taylor that she was Hephestues kid and that she would be in that cabin. In the corner of my eye I saw Leo high five his half-brothers and now that I think about it she was the only girl in the Hephestues cabin and Chiron said that she was the only in 5 thousand years that a child of Hephestues was a girl.

**Hey u guys so it is me fantasygirl12 I hope you liked that first chapter of Nico's love story please comment, email,kik me for any ideas and if I should continue or stop. Also lets just pretend that the Titan war finished but the lost hero did not start but the characters are there and that Nico is like 14.**

** Email: Tinypita12**

** KIK:squeakers12(username) **

**Name: Loren**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's love story chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO

Leo  
Wow well the cabin has a new member and she is a girl. Chiron send her to talk to me out of all people he chooses me.  
**" well this is unexpected" I said  
**

**_"yeah so are you my half brother". _**

**_"_****yeah since we have the same dad before we go to the cabin why don't we go get you a weapon." **

**_"sure"_**

We both walk in silence to the armory. Once we got there she saw something that caught her eye, it was a sword that had Hephuestus symbol it looked heavily but she pick it up like if it was light as a feather.  
**_" I like the sword it has the symbol of our dad.". _**

**"****yeah it looks really cool any way we should be heading back to the cabins it is getting dark."**

She nodded her head, as we where walking we heard Nico's voice and he was yelling at someone. We saw him talking to a girl about how could she cheat on him, I kind of felt bad for the guy, you can see he was hurt. Nico was dating that chick for like 6 months. Me and Taylor hid behind the bushes and we saw that he walked away so mad and he was hurt. The next thing I knew that Taylor was not next to me I whispered her name so we wouldn't get caught but she was no where to be seen.

Taylor  
I saw Nico yelling at this girl and he looked like he was in so much pain , I felt bad so I left Leo there and once Nico was walking away I caught up to him and taped his shoulder and say hey but he didn't respond so I said it even louder but he still didn't respond so I just tripped him so he could stop walking. I realized that it was a very bad idea, he got up and looked at me with anger.

**"I'm sorry I don't mean to do that but you just ignored me when I was just going to ask you if u where okay". **

**"_no I'm not okay I just found out I was getting cheated on and that she been hiding it for 4 months from me, and now you just tripped me so does it look like I'm okay."_  
**

**"I'm sorry but just because you are mad at the chick doesn't mean you have to be mean to me."  
**

**" _I'm sorry i just..."_**

******But before he could answer I stormed off and went back with Leo.**  
_" where the hell have you been I was looking for you"_  


**"I went to talk to Nico to see if he was okay but he isn't and I also tripped him  
**

**_" really wow I'm very impressed you just tripped a son of Hades why don't we go see your other half brothers but before we go let's get your things from the Hermes cabin."_**  
Once I got my things and went to the Hephuestus cabin I had the top bonk. I met my new half brothers and they seem pretty cool. Leo was telling them about what happened to Nico. I opened my bag and saw that I was missing 100 dollars in my head I thought the Stoll brothers. So I went to the Hermes cabin and talk to Connor and Travis and they gave me back my money. Once I got back to the cabin I saw Nico out side the door. "**Nico why are you here"  
**

**_"I came to apologize for what happened in the back of the arena."_**

**"oh and I'm also sorry that I tripped you"**

**_"how about I make it up to you I will take you out dinner"_  
**

**"is Nico Di Angelo asking me out on date"  
**

**_"yeah sure you can call it a date"_  
**

**"what time?"  
**

**_"like at 8 and maybe we can watch a movie after that. _**

**" I would like that" ****_  
_**

**_"I will see you until then"_**

I was so happy he ask me out once I enter the cabin everyone was staring at me and they where all near the window and I can tell that they heard the whole thing. They all asked me questions like do I like him, do I think he is cute and things like that. I kept saying no but the real answer is yes!

Nico  
Yes I asked her out on a date I would have never that I would go on a day with a child of Hephuestus. Once I walked in my cabin I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jupiter,and my sisters spirit. They where all smiling at me.  
**"why are u guys looking at me like that"  
**

**(Bianca) "_because I was spying on you and I saw that you asked Taylor on a date."_  
**

**"can't you guys mine your own business and leave me alone"  
**

**(Annabeth) "_Nico there is nothing wrong in liking someone"_  
**

**(Percy) "_where are you going to take the lucky girl"_  
" to a restaurant and to a movie"  
**

**(Gover) "_you should have your date in Central Park"_  
**

**" no Grover I'm going to take her to Max in Brenners in the city and we are going to see the movie that she want to see okay. Now get out of my cabin I'm tired"  
**

**(Jupiter)"_ I saw you yelling at the girl you where dating and that Taylor wanted to talk to you but you didn't care and she tripped you."_  
Every one stared to laugh at me including my self. It was funny  
**

**"can you guys get out I'm really tired and I want to get some sleep"  
**

**(Everyone)" _okay goodnight Nico_"**  
Once everyone left I went to sleep.

So what do you think of the second chapter please can you just comment or text me or kik I need more ideas and please tell me if you don't like the story or if I should continue and this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's love story chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO

Nico

It was near 8 o clock I took a shower and put some black shorts and a dark color shirt and my new black convers. On the the way other to her cabin I went to the Demeter cabin and they help me pick her out some flowers I chosen the rosé. Once I got there I knock on the door and I saw this beautiful girl she had her long curl hair back she wore light rip jeans and a camp half blood shirt she looked like she was making something because she had oil smudges on her face but she still looked beautiful

**_" hey your early sorry I'm look like this I was building an ice cream maker for the cabin maybe I will make you one too."_**

** "yeah that would be cool"**

**_ "let me just change my shirt"_**

She took it of right in front of me but she had a tank top she put a white blouse and she look even better.

**_"ready"_**

** "yeah"**

** _"where are we going and how are we going to get there?"_**

** "well I was thinking if we should go to max and brenners it is chocolate restaurant and then we could watch a movie that you want to see and we are going shadow travel since I am a child of Hades"**

**_" I think that sounds great"_**

** "okay so if we are going to shadow travel you have to put your hands around my waist."**

**_"are you sure that's what you have to do, cant we just hold hands what if your traveling with a guy.". _**

** "yeah but then there wouldn't be any romance."**

She put her hand around me and I felt the heat of her hands on my abs. She hold on tight. Once we got there she was happy, we ate and laugh. When we got out of the restaurant we started to walk.

**"did you like the food in the restaurant"**

**_ "yeah"_**

** "have you ever been in the city before?"**

** _"no I live in Florida". _**

** "why don't we go to Times Square I think you would like it a lot instead of the movies"**

Once we got there she was amazed she saw all the lights and signs

**_" I love it I never want to leave"_**

Before we left she gave me a hug and said thank you. We shadow traveled back and I walked her to her cabin before I said good bye I was so close to kissing her but then she said

**_ "thanks for everything and I had fun. I think that was a good first date."_**

** "yeah and maybe tomorrow we can have a picnic at Central Park"**

**_" I don't know maybe we should stick into being friends"_**

**"so why don't we call it a get to know each other date okay"**

**_" that would be nice see you tomorrow"_**

**" okay bye"**

I walked to my cabin thinking why did I want to kiss her it was only our first date I blew it. When I opened the door I saw Thalia on my couch.

** "Thalia what are you doing here"**

**_ "just visiting and then I asked percy where you where and he said that you went on a date with a girl named Taylor"_**

** "yeah I just walked her at her cabin right now"**

** _"yeah but weren't you dating the other girl"_**

** "she broke up with me"**

**_ "well you are better then her anyways"_**

** "thanks Thals"**

** _"no problem any ways I should get back to my cabin you looked really tired."_**

** "yeah shadow traveling any ways good night Thals"**

**_ "good night Nico also I just remembered your birthday is tomorrow"_**

** "you remembered, you do care about me"**

**_ "shut up before I tell everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear"_**

**"okay bye Thals"**

Thalia

Wow he is so clueless the only reason I brought up his birthday is because we are throwing a party and inviting everyone that he new and maybe other random people will show up. I talked to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jupiter, and his sister Bianca. His birthday party is tomorrow when he comes back from his date with this girl names Taylor.

Please comment and tell me if it is good so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's love story chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy jackson and the Olympian books or characters

Taylor  
When I walked in the cabin everyone was working on something and I still didn't finish my ice cream maker for the boys so I changed my shirt and put my camp half blood shirt and started to get to work,  
** "**_how was your date with Nico"_

**"good we went to the city and when he walk me to the cabin and he wanted to kiss me"**

Leo looked at me as if I where crazy

**"**_Nico the son of hades wanted to kiss you"_

I was a little insulted

**"yeah I'm not even kidding"**

** "**_okay"_

** "where going to Central Park tomorrow"**

** "**_tomorrow is Nico's birthday"_

** "really he never told me that what should I buy him"**

**"**_your a child of Hephuestus just build something"_

** "your right but what should I make him"**

** "**_something that he will cherish forever"_

**" a motorcycle"**

**" **_or a ice cream machine"_

** "I'm already making you guys a popcorn-machine. I will make one on your birthday okay"**

_ "I would it myself but I'm to lazy to."_

** "how are we related?"**  
Anyways we decided that we are going to make him a motorcycle it took us all night but we finished building it for his birthday. Before we could go to sleep Leo said that he would spray paint the motorcycle and that I would make the card. A second later I was knock out on the blue prints of the motorcycle.

Leo  
Me and Taylor decided that we will make a motor cycle we where getting along. when I finished spray painting the motorcycle all black I went to see what Taylor was doing I saw her sleep so soundly so I got a blanket and put it on top of the her and I said good night to her.

Taylor  
I woke up and found a blanket on me and no one was in the cabin so I woke up, took a shower put some nice clothes for the park and I went to Nico's cabin I got him some candy for a small birthday gift. I bought the candy from the Stoll brothers. I saw him sleeping on the couch I knocked the door and he woke up instantly he opened the door and I said  
** "good morning and happy birthday"  
**

**_ "how did you know"_**

**"Leo told me"**

**"_oh so just let me shower and change and get the picnic things"_**

While he was doing that I was watching tv in his cabin. When he was done I put my arms around his waist and he did work out I felt the ads. Once we got there we picked an open spot on top of the hill that had a tree. We eat and talked.

**" so are you always going to stay in camp half blood or you going back to you mortal family"  
**

**" _I don't have a family they all died"_  
**

** "sorry that I asked"  
**

** "_no it is fine and what about you"_  
**

** "well I am going to live with my mom and maybe I will convince her and we might live in New York City"  
**

** "_that's cool also just for a curiosity why didn't you want to kiss me."_  
**

** "well I used to date this mortal in Florida and he was just like you but he was more happy and active. We went on a couple dates and things started to get serious like Annabeth and Percy but then i went to surprise him and he was making out with my best friend. I was in so much pain I felt like someone stabbed me in the back so hard. I never talk to him or her i transferred schools. When you where about to kiss me I thought of those memory's an I didn't want to go to that pain ever again."  
**

**_ "I will never hurt you like that jerk did okay and I hope that we stay as good friends"_  
**

** "that is why when you where yelling at that girl and she she cheated you I knew how you felt so that is why I wanted to talk to you."**

He hugged me and I hugged him back but before you knew it I was kissing him and didn't stop until we need air.  
**" _best day of my life!"_  
**

**"wait until we go back to camp I got you a big surprise. Me and Leo built it."****  
**

We shadow traveled back and we where hand in hand. When we got to his cabin there was a lot of people.

Nico  
Today was officially the best day of my life first I kissed Taylor and then there was a huge surprise party for me! When we entered every one said surprise and I saw everyone that I knew. There was drinks, chips. Later on Taylor and Leo went up to me and said that every one needs to see this. When I went out side Leo and Taylor told me that this wonderful black motorcycle was mine I went up to Taylor and kisses her and patted Leo on the back I was so happy. Later on Drew went up to me and said that she got me a present.

**_"lets go somewhere more private like out side in the back"_**

**"why"**

**_" because there is your present"_**

Once I went out side with Drew she pushed me against the wall and kisses me but of course everything bad happens to me at that exact moment Taylor just so happens walks by and saw us kissing I pushed drew away from me and ran towards Taylor but she was so far away and I couldn't catch up to her.

What do you think about this chapter do you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's love story chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Taylor

How could he, i trusted him I thought he was different but no he was the same as everyone else. I was full of anger at Nico I knew dating him was a bad idea. I went running to my cabin no one was there so I just continued to work on the popcorn machine and but my music so loud. Then I saw Connor walk in  
**_ "Hey are you okay I was going to my cabin and then I saw you running so I thought I would just check if you where alright"_  
**

** "yeah everything is alright Connor just some problems with Nico"  
**

**_ "oh yeah I forgot you where dating him"_  
**

** "well I don't think it is going to work out"  
**

** _"why not you guys look cute together"_  
**

** " I saw him kiss this other girl and I think he enjoyed it"  
**

**_ " maybe she kissed him"_  
**

** "it doesn't matter anymore we never made it official anyways"  
**

** _" so what are you making"_  
**

** "popcorn machine it is almost finished... There it's done"  
**

** _"lets test it out"_**

Connor got the things so we can see if it worked and it did. We both got a bowl and put some popcorn in it. While I was walking I trip on then hammer and feel on top of Connor and before I knew it we kissed.

**_ " Nico Is going to kill me"_  
**

** "I know"**

We both got up and act like nothing happened and we put a movie on and ate popcorn.

** "soooo what are we going to do about the kiss"  
**

**_" I don't know you are going out with Nico"_  
**

** " he cheated on me"  
**

** _" true but you know that you still have feeling for him._  
**

**"your right"**

**_"maybe one day we will go out as a couple, I do have feelings for you but you like Nico and I'm okay with that"_**

** " you're right and thanks for everything"  
**

**"_ no problem"_**  
Once everyone came back to the cabin Connor left to his cabin and all of Hephestus kids ate popcorn. I was still hurt from what Nico did but I tried to forget about it and went to sleep.

Nico

What have a done I'm so screwed, Taylor is never going to talk to me again everything was good until drew kissed me.

**" why did you kiss me if you knew that me be Taylor where dating!"  
**

**_ " Nico sometimes you just don't think I only kisses you so you and I can be together"_**

** "I don't like you I like Taylor but now she is never going to forgive me"  
**

**_" well that sucks for you well I got to go, talk to you tomorrow"_**

I went running to the Hephestus cabin but when I got there I saw Taylor on top of Connor kissing so I left and went to the woods to walk alone.

Hey you guys I put the quotes for the dialogue like you asked and please favorite comment follow and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's love story chapter 6

I don't own PJO

Nico

I was walking into the woods thinking why is this girl so special like I dated other girls but never felt this way except when the other girl cheated on me I thought we would be together forever but again I was so stupid to fall for it. I walked in the woods for hours it was like midnight and then I saw a shadow pass by but it wasn't a ghost it was a person but who. I walked near them and hid behind a bush and saw a girl with headphones in her ear and singing the song I'm sill into you by paramore and then I realized it was Taylor.

** "Taylor"  
**

**_" who said my name"_  
**

** "don't worry it's only Nico"  
**

** _"don't talk to me I saw you kissing that other girl and you enjoyed it"_  
**

** " like your any Better I saw you kissing Connor and don't try to denying it"  
**

** _" I only kissed him because I tripped on a hammer and fell on top of Connor"_  
**

** "oh sure "  
**

** _" why are you here anyways"_  
**

** "reasons"  
**

**_ "oh is this the place where you meet other girls and make out with them behind my back"_  
**

** " NO and the girl kissed me first and then at that exact moment you saw us"**

Before Taylor could say another word a monster came out of woods and jumped on top of Taylor so I grabbed my sword and stabbed him witch was not a good idea. Taylor got up and got her sword and we both fought the monster. He turned into sand

** "you okay"  
**

**_ " yeah "_  
**

** "we should head back to our cabins" **

Taylor nodded her head we both walked to her cabin first. She tried go open the doer but it was locket.

** _" just great they looked the door and I left my key inside "_  
**

** "if you want you can stay at my cabin for the night"  
**

** _"I have no other choices and we are no longer together"_  
**

** " okay"**

When we walked into the cabin I only have one bed since I'm the only child of hades.

** _" I will sleep in the couch"_  
**

** " no it is fine you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep in the couch"  
**

** _"are you sure"_  
**

** "yeah it's okay and do you need any pajamas"  
**

**_ "no I'm okay"_  
**

** "I know you need some"**

I went to my closet and got some pajamas pants that had skeletons on it and a shirt that has my favorite bands name.

** _"thanks"_**

I saw Taylor look at the shirt and then she said

**_" you listen to flyleaf "_  
**

**" yeah"  
**

**_"me too my favorite song is new horizon"_  
**

** "that's mine favorite song too"  
**

** _" Instead of being together we should be good friends"_  
**

** "that's a good idea"**

I sounded happy but really I wanted to be more then friends. She went to the bathroom and changed when she got out she looked cute, the clothes where to big for her to fit witch was funny.

**_"I know i look really funny"_  
**

**"no you look great"**

I took my iPod out and took a picture.

**_" you better not send that pic to anyone"_**

Taylor went to my bed and say goodnight to me and feel asleep. While I was at that couch and took my jeans and shirt off since that is how I sleep. In the middle of the night I went to the bath room but when I got out I saw Taylor shivering so I went up to her and laid on my bed and put my arm around her so she wouldn't be so cold and I feel asleep next to her. I woke up by a flash and I think Taylor also woke up too. I rubbed my eye and saw Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth.

** "what the hell are you guys doing here can't you see I'm sleeping"  
**

**(Percy) _"yeah next to girl"_**

I almost forgot that I was sleeping next to Taylor half naked. Taylor woke up and saw them with a camera.

** " Taylor meet Thalia my cousin"  
**

**_(Taylor) "hey nice to meet you "_**

**_(Thalia) " me too I saw you at the party yesterday"_****_  
_**

**_(Annabeth) "so are you guys together "  
_**

**_( Taylor) "no where just friends"  
_**

**_(Percy) " well it sure doesn't look like it"_**

Luckily Annabeth was there and kick Percy in the leg I mumbled thanks to her and she nodded her head.

**_(Taylor) "well I better get ready to go to the arena"_**

She got her clothes and went to the bathroom

** " thank you guys for ruining my life"  
**

**_(Thalia) " no problem"  
_**

**_( Annabeth) " so are you guys really together"  
_**

**_(Me) " we where but then she saw me and drew kissing and now we are just friends"  
_**

**_( percy) "you kissed Drew why"_  
**

** " I didn't kiss her moron she kisses me so me and Taylor wouldn't be together"  
**

**_(Annabeth) " I hate her so much"  
_**

**_(Thalia) "if you guys are not together then why is she in your cabin and why are guys sleeping together"_  
**

** "long story"**

So what do you guys think and please give me some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's love story chapter 7

I don't own PJO

Taylor

I was in the bathroom changing thinking why was Nico sleeping next to me I thought he was sleeping in the couch. Once I got out of the bathroom I gave Nico's pajamas back and said goodbye. I went to the cabin and saw Leo getting some popcorn

** _" hey you weren't here this morning"_  
**

** "yeah I spent the night with Nico "  
**

** _"why"_  
**

** " I woke up and went for a walk saw Nico we talked and got attacked and came back to the cabin but the door was locked so i had to spent the night with Nico."  
**

** _"oh so are you guys together "_  
**

** " no where just friends"  
**

** _"anyways I got to go so talk to you later"_**

Leo left so I went to the arena to practice sword fighting so if I get attack I will fight back and when I got there I saw Percy.

** _"hey"_  
**

** "hey I thought you where still in Nico's cabin"  
**

** _" I left and I heard what happen between you and Nico"_  
**

** "yeah well now we are just friends"  
**

** _"you know he is really sorry"_  
**

** " sorry is not going to make me forgive"  
**

**_ "he was never that happy when he was with you"_  
**

**" well we are just friends nothing more nothing less can we just fight now"  
**

** _"okay but to let you know I'm going to win"_**

I made the first strike and he fought back and then I saw the girl that kissed Nico I was so angry I kicked percy to the floor and put my sword on his neck like I was going to kill him. I stopped and help percy get up.

** "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"  
**

** _" it's okay your a good fighter"_  
**

** "thanks I don't know what came over me"  
**

** _" maybe you picture me as drew and you wanted to kill me"_  
**

** "maybe anyways I got to go meet up with Connor at the rock climbing wall"  
**

** _"Connor Stoll?"_  
**

** " yeah"  
**

** _"okay see you later"_  
**

** "bye perc"**

I ran to the climbing rock and saw Connor waiting for me

** _"I thought you wouldn't show up"_  
**

** "race you to the top"  
**

** _"deal"_**

I started to run and I saw real lava I started to climb, Connor wasn't that left behind I was in the middle of the rock, I miss a step and Connor was ahead now I almost fell but Connor stuck out his hand to help me I took it and he help me up.

** "thanks"  
**

** _" I will never let you fall"_  
**

** "I'm still going to beat you"**

I was near the end and then I saw Nico at the bottom waving at me I waved back but then he saw Connor next to me and his smile faded away and then I saw the drew talking to him and she left with a smirk on her face and he look at me seriously. I told Connor he said that he is just worried that he might take me away from Nico. Once I got down I went to hug Nico but he didn't hug back he just look mad at me.

** "what's wrong?"  
**

** _" is it true that you have feeling for Connor"_  
**

** "no Connor is just a friend"  
**

** _"don't lie to me"_  
**

** " if I did have feelings for him it wouldn't matter where just friends"**

Nico said nothing and he left. I know he has feeling for me but he cheated on me and that unforgivable. I went up to Connor and told him everything

**_ " maybe he needs to get the whole friends thing to him"_  
**

**"Maybe"**

After that he didn't talk to me until the end for the summer

**_ "I'm sorry for every thing and I won't be here for the next few summers but I hope I see you again soon" _**

A few summers past and I was already 17. The last time I saw him was when I was 13 year old and In the past few summers I been dating Connor, and Percy and Annabeth Thalia where 19 and Nico, Connor,and Leo where one year older then me.  
It was the beginning for the summer and I saw Leo I ran up to him hugging him.

** _"Nice to see you too"_  
**

** "I miss you so much"  
**

**_ "me too" _**

We both walk to the cabin and we saw everyone else I went out side to go find Connor but then I saw someone that was wearing all black and was pale and tall. I thought to my self oh my gods!

Okay so what do you think about this chapter good bad and could some one please! Follow, favorite or review and I want to thank to that one person that reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico's love story chapter 8

Nico

I came back from my dads I haven't been In camp for so long. I saw some people that I knew like Percy,Annabeth,Travis,Katie,Conner and other people. I was so tired since I shadow traveled from the California to Long Island. I went straight to my cabin and took a nap. When I woke up I put my clothes in my closet and then I saw my pajamas folded and then I thought I never fold my clothes, that's when I remembered years ago that Taylor slept over. I haven't seen Taylor for so long I wonder how she is we did date before. I grabbed the pajamas and it reminded me the good times. I was going to sleep so i put the pajamas on It still has her scent since it was 8:00 pm I fell asleep. The next day I put some jeans and a shirt and went out side to go see my friends. We all went to the pavilion to eat but we all had different tables so I ate alone and then I saw the Hephuestus table and there she was looking even more beautiful then ever but then I saw percy right front of me.

** _"what's up man I haven't seen you for so long"_**

** "yeah I had to stay with my dad for a few years"**

**_ "well we all missed you"_**

** " thanks"**

** _" so me and Annabeth where thinking if you want to go camping with us and you can bring anyone"_**

**"well it is just me"**

** _"okay man so see you tomorrow in the morning to go camping"_**

** "okay see you later perc"**

I walked out of the pavilion and then I saw Taylor waving at me and I waved back she walked up to me.

**_ "hey I haven't seen since for so long how are you"_**

** " I'm doing good and you"**

**_ "great nice to see you again "_**

** " yeah"**

**_ "well I better be going before I'm later on my date"_**

** " who are you dating"**

** _"I'm dating Connor"_**

** " oh"**

** _" we been going out since last summer"_**

** "good for you"**

** "_ got to go so talk to you later"_**

She is dating Connor that's just great if it wasn't for Drew I would have been dating Taylor and we would be camping tomorrow as a couple. I went to my cabin and got my things for tomorrow and my iPod I went to the woods and listen "how to save a life" I was upset that she was dating Connor he could date any other girl but he chooses Taylor. Maybe if I get more close with her and be friends I can win her heart again. I went back to my cabin to see my sisters spirit.

** _" I know your hurt I can tell from your sad face"_**

** "what do you want Bianca I'm not in the mood"**

** _"what happened baby brother"_**

** " just leave me alone"**

** _"is it about love"_**

** "maybe but just leave me alone "**

** _"you found out that Taylor is dating Connor" _**

**"how do you know that "**

**_ "Nico I watch over you everyday, and dad made me look over you,I know you like her"_**

** "it is not that I just like her I love her she is different then everyone"**

** _" okay but she is in love with Connor now"_**

** "yeah but I can change that I was the first person that she cares about in this camp"**

** _"well she is going camping with Percy and Annabeth so maybe you can change her mind then"_**

** "maybe I got to go to sleep Bianca talk to you later"**

The next morning I got my things and put some clothes and went to the Posiden's cabin and saw Travis,Katie,Percy,Annabeth,and Taylor but I didn't see any sight of Connor.

** "where's Connor"**

** _"he is sick he got food poisoning so he won't be coming"_**

** "okay"**

We walk up this hill and in more in front was a cliff and that's when I saw Bianca's spirit but no one seems to notice her I went ahead of every one and ran to the top while every one was at the bottom setting there tents but I didn't bring a tent I just got the two branches and got a blanket to make them connect and I that is where I was going to sleep. While I was making my bed I saw talking to Bianca.

**" I wonder how Connor got food poisoning"**

**_" well you said you want a second chance so here it is"_**

** "thanks but I can handle this my self I don't need your help"**

**_ "well to bad I got to go back to the underworld well it was nice to see you again Nico" _**

** "bye Bianca" **

When I was done talking to her I say percy telling me to come down, once I got there they made a camp fire and burned some marshmallows.

** _"do you want any Nico"_**

** "no thanks I think I'm just going to go at the end of the cliff to see the ocean"**

**_ "okay but try not fall off"_**

I didn't want to reply to that so I went to the cliff put my music on and was thinking. 30 minutes pass and I saw Taylor sitting down next to me, she grabbed on of the ear buds and started to hear the song I'm still here by treasure planet.

**"I used to love that movie "**

I didn't answer I just wanted to be alone and think about witch high school I was going to go and where do I want to live since my dad is letting me chose. Taylor started to sing the song she had a good voice. She put her arm over my shoulder and said

**_ "why are you sad and depressed"_**

**"it's nothing"**

**_ "is it me"_**

I didn't answer because it was her and Connor I always liked her I never stop thinking about her she meant everything to me.

**_ " so it is me, what did I do"_**

** "it isn't you it's you and Connor"**

**_ "Nico you got to movie on I used to like you years ago but I don't like you anymore I'm with Connor know and you just got to accept that"_**

She left and went back with them. She did have a point but I just can't accept that I love her. I went to my bed and fell asleep I woke up by a noise and say a grey hound near the tents so I got my sword out and ran to the grey hound we both fought one on one. The grey hound scratched my body but I still fought and then once I saw Taylor I started to get more energy and I killed it. I was really weak and I blacked out. When I woke up I saw Taylor putting bandages around my hand.

** _"that was very brave of you to fight that grey hound by yourself"_**

** "it wasn't easy" **

She kept wrapping and I saw that there was blood.

**_ "your such an idiot some times why didn't you call one of us"_**

** " I fight by myself and it was a good practice"**

**_ "your still an idiot"_**

I didn't respond instead I lift my upper body part and I was near Taylor's face, she tried not to make eye contact with me but I grabbed her head gently and we kissed, we didn't stop until we had to take a breath. We both stared into each others eyes but she didn't say a word

** _"your going to have to sleep here since you can't move"_**

** "okay"**

** _"I will be back I need to go get your things"_**

She left in a hurry, maybe she needed to think about the whole thing. She didn't come back so I started to get worried. I got up but there was so much pain and i began to walk and I saw her at the cliff. Once I got there she looked like she was crying.

** "are you okay"**

** _"does it look like I'm okay you know I'm with Connor and you kissed me"_**

**"Taylor I still have feeling for you I never stop thinking about you"**

**_ " when you left I was heart broken and Connor was the only one there for me"_**

I didn't answer I just looked at the sea we both started to have small talks and then we both saw the sun rise and we hugged. We both headed back to the tents and fell asleep together and woke up by a click but there was no one in the tent. And we both got ready and I went outside to the cliff to get my things. When I got back I saw Connor running up to them I stared to get angry but I saw Taylor looking at me and gave me the look "I didn't know he was going to come" I just walk ahead of everyone and didn't say anything, but I heard percy saying what was wrong with me but I just kept walking. Once I saw Taylor and Connor holding hands I couldn't take it anymore so I shadow traveled to the place where me and Taylor had our second date. Now I knew how Taylor felt when she saw her best friend making out with her boy friend. I sat down under the shade and took out my wallet and say photos of me and Taylor together and in the bottom it said

Dear Nico,

I know you like Taylor so go after her you still have a chance.

Love, Thals.

I starts to look at the pictures and knew that Thalia had a point so I shadow traveled back to camp and ran after Taylor. I saw her next to Connor but I didn't care I ran up to her

** "Taylor I love you with all my heart I didn't chose to leave my dad made me, I know that you like Connor but you still have feelings for me please take me back I'm sorry for everything please just take me back"**

I saw that I was on my knees Taylor looked at Connor

**_"Connor you are the best person in the world but i have feelings for Nico I know that one day you will find a really special girl that will love you but I love Nico"_**

**_ "Then what are doing talking to me go kiss Nico" _**

Connor new that Taylor had feeling for me so he didn't seem that he was that hurt. Taylor help me up since I was still hurt from the grey hound and we kissed and the whole camp cheered with happiness.


End file.
